Saturday Secrets
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: BAMDAMMMster Prompt of the Week: "I am not a prude!" What happens when another case sends the Major Crimes team to Sultry Dolls? Who will be in for a shock of their lives?


BAMDAMMMster Prompt of the Week: "I am not a prude!"

As usual I don't own these amazing characters, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the _Duffster!_

 _Special thanks to my lovelies who helped me concoct the names! Kisses!_

Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites and follows on my previous stories!

Warning: If you are a prude do not read this and leave distasteful comments.

Enjoy!

 _ **~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~**_

The team is investigating the murder of a strip club investor's wife. The case seemed cut and dry at first until we received a phone call on the tip line, from one of the dancers, GingerClaps. She stated she had some information that could help us prove, the husband was indeed the killer. But she insisted that we come to _Sultry Dolls_ , to speak with her because she works the day shift.

"Ok, team we will divide and conquer this case. Lieutenant and Mike, I want you both to go back down to the morgue and see if we missed anything. Amy and Julio, could you please comb through the financials again and see if we missed anything? Buzz, please continue to look over the security footage from her home and the club. Andy, you will be coming with me to the club." I say. The entire room gasps.

"What?" I inquire with a smirk displayed on my face.

"Ma'am you are going to go to Sultry Dolls?" Julio inquires as he stumbles over his words.

"Yes." I inform him.

"I mean, I could go for you." He offers with a smile on his face.

"Oh no! Last time I sent you to _Sultry Dolls_ , I heard some things." I confess trying to stifle a laugh. Everyone looks at Amy as she bows her head and starts giggling. "Sykes!" Julio exclaims.

"I didn't say a word!" Amy confesses. "Well, how does she know?" He asks.

"I may have taken a picture." She says as everyone erupts in laughter again.

"Damn it, Sykes!" Julio exclaims opening his laptop and angrily punching his keys.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist the picture!" She confesses.

"It's not the picture, it's the fact that you sent it to the Captain!" He exclaims.

Amy looks at me and says, "I didn't! I sent it to Flynn!"

My cheeks blush instantly as everyone turns to look at Andy who is now rocking back and forth on his feet, "You ready to go, Captain?" He asks quickly before Julio can say anything.

"Yes." I say quickly as he approaches the exit and everyone laughs and Julio tosses a piece of balled up paper at him. He catches paper and sticks it in his pocket. I follow in behind and wait until we get to the elevator before I speak, "I am sorry." I offer him a gentle smile.

"No need to apologize." He says winking at me. The smallest gestures from him make my heart melt every time. He pulls the paper from his pocket and silently reads it and laughs. He sticks the note back in his pocket without showing me the contents. My curiosity is getting the best of me, but I refuse to ask him what is says.

As we walk to his squad car he playfully nudges my side. He is such a big kid and I love that he makes me feel younger and more alive with every moment we spend together. "Why don't you just ask, stubborn lady?" He teases. I laugh as he opens the car door for me. He walks around to the driver's side and climbs in and reply, "Because I'm trying to work on my nosiness." He laughs and pats my thigh and replies, "Ok, sure! I will believe that when I see pigs in the sky."

I wink at him and reply, "Oh, ye of little faith!"

He laughs as we pull out of the parking garage and head to the club. The car ride is full of laughs. "It said, 'Don't let her catch you pulling on your ear!'" He confesses as we arrive at the club, we notice the parking lot is quite full for the daytime. I just laugh and shake my head.

"This place must be quite a hit." He says opening the door for me.

"So, I've heard. It has to be for Mr. and Mrs. Whitman to able to afford to live in the Hills." I say as we approach the entrance.

Before he opens the door, he turns to look at me and asks, "Are you ready?"

I smile and say, "The better question would be: are you ready?" The look of nervousness on his face is priceless. I clear my throat and motion for him to open the door. As we walk in the smell of perfume and cigar smoke fill the air. Warrant's "Cherry Pie" is infiltrating the air as we walk towards the bar and asks where we can find, GingerClaps, the bartender points to the stage. Andy and I both turn to see her in the midst of an Olympic Style split at the top of the pole, in a neon green g-string and barely there top. As she begins to slide back down the pole, with one leg wrapped on the pole, I see Andy out the corner of my eye, tugging on his ear lobe. I can't help but smile. Once she lands back on the ground, she busts a spilt and claps her butt cheeks. I lean over to Andy and whisper, "I guess that's why she is called, GingerClaps!" He looks at me stunned and I just wink at him. The crowd cheers for her as she exits the stage, she sees us and motions for us to follow her. We follow her into one of the private areas. Andy is still tugging on his ear and I find it extremely funny. "Nice routine!" I compliment her. "Thanks, Sharon!" She says. Andy looks at me astonished and is searching for the words to say, "How…do…" I cut him off and say, "She teaches the pole dancing class, I attend on Saturdays." His eyes become huge and his mouth is agape. "I take it this is the handsome man, you were telling me about last week?" Ginger inquires. I nod yes. Andy finally composes himself enough to say, "I thought you took aerobics or Pilates on Saturdays." Me and Ginger laugh before I say, "It's a combo of both." Shaking his head he tries to move the conversation along, to our original reasoning for being here, "So, you said you have information to help us with the case."

Ginger proceeds to tell us some very enlightening information. Very crucial to us solving the case and locking Mr. Whitman up for the murder of his wife. As we wrap up, I pull her to the side and ask, "Did you get my message?" She smiles and nods, "I will be right back. Are you sure he can handle it though?" I look at him as he rocks back and forth on his feet and smile, "Yes." She smiles and walks out.

"Andy, have a seat." I say walking up to him.

"Uh, ok." He says as he sits down on the deep purple couch. I sit next to him on my knees and I lean in and whisper in his ear, "I am not a prude, you know." Just in that moment, Exotic Black Widow and Chocolate Majesty, walk in accompanied by GingerClaps playing "Mrs. Officer." Andy looks between me and the ladies and is utterly speechless. He whispers, "What is this?" I smile and mewl, "Just sit back and enjoy it!" before I place a kiss on his cheek. The ladies proceed to give him a lap dance, as I sit back and watch him in amazement. Chocolate Majesty, tall and built like a brick house, reaches for his hand and he hesitates and looks at me, "Go ahead." I whisper. She places his hand on her butt before she places her hands on the floor. She perfectly bounce squats on him as Exotic Black Widow is above Chocolate Majesty doing the same thing. I place his other hand on Exotic Black Widow's butt, he looks over at me and I wink and mouth "Enjoy!" The ladies continue to give him a show as I look down and see his pants are becoming tighter. Right on cue, the songs ends, "Thank you, ladies!" I say. "You're welcome, Sharon! Ginger tells us you are one of her best students." Chocolate Majesty says.

I laugh and say, "Thank you!" The ladies walk out and I send Mike the recording of the conversation with Ginger. I stand up and Andy looks at me and breathes, "Wow, Sharon!" I smirk and say "Don't be so surprised!" He chuckles and stands up. Walking to the car, he says, "I don't know how I am going to return to work like this," motioning at his member with his eyes. "Who said we are going back to work?" I tease as I reach in his pocket for his keys and not so accidently graze his member as I remove my hand from his pocket. He bites back a groan as I wink at him. Once we are in the car, before I start the ignition, I lean over the console and pull him to steamy kiss. Pulling back for air, I whisper on his lips, "If you think that was a show, wait until you see what I have instore for you."

{The End}

 _ **~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~**_

Leave me some nuggets of love!

Until next time!


End file.
